


In Lieu of Resources, Display

by SRN (a_b_b_e)



Series: Sopor Poisoning [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, Corsetry, Corsetry does not work like that, F/F, Flexibility, Nudity, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_b_b_e/pseuds/SRN
Summary: Humans really co+uld be mo+re endearing.In which Rose is still not acting right due to sopor, and Kanaya shows off for entirely different reasons.





	In Lieu of Resources, Display

Dream bubbles weren't really a hivegroup of gossip - it was only when the rare Aranea came round that one heard about wider goings-on, about an army of dead trolls, about a few dozen timelines worth of laboratories on meteors flying through paradox space with various combinations of Alternian trolls and alien humans on them.  
  
What the average instance of Aranea usually didn't make clear in her blab-fests is how to match certain meteors with certain backstories. So the average but more abundant Beforus troll tended to say much less about possible futures to visitors than they could.  
  
This timeline, though? Clearly screwed. Porrim was sure of this.  
  
They had met in a memory of Porrim tending her lawnring. At first, her Dancestor had come across asking about under-sopor breathing apparatus. Which Porrim was pretty sure had existed on Beforus, for the treatment of Purple Bloods and their odd urges - obviously Kurloz would be no help in further enlightenment, though, given his state. Horuss might be mechanically minded enough to help, but the troll would have to search for him in other dream bubbles.  
  
~  
  
"I See." Kanaya turned back to the human, relaxing a bit, "Well, we have a few more hours, then-"  
  
"I did want to+ ask abo+ut y+our figure," Porrim started reaching towards the younger troll, then drew back when her eyes turned back, "I heard yo+u had been sho+t during yo+ur sessio+n..."  
  
"Have... I... Shown You It Before?"  
  
"She wants to see it, Kanaya. It's a yes or no question," The human - who had mostly been floating there, letting the Alternian do the talking - seemed to be hinting at something, but Porrim couldn't tell just what.  
  
"I Am Just Wondering If This Is One Of Those Effect Before Cause Scenarios."  
  
Porrim shrugged innocently, "I did no+t hear abo+ut it fro+m yo+u in yo+ur future, if that is the questio+n."  
  
"Then, Rose, It Appears To Be Time For Another Corset Unlacing Drill."  
  
"I am Ready," The human made to lace her hands and crack her knuckles - but they just sort of inverted as she pushed hands together instead.  
  
"Then, Whenever You Are Prepared," Kanaya hiked her - honestly boring - black shirt over her rumbleshperes to reveal a boring black bra that fit perfectly and a much more interesting red and green corset that molded her petiole into she smallest one Porrim had ever seen.  
  
"Kanaya, did you-" Rose started.  
  
"Of Course I Did. You Insisted That I Make This One Specifically For This Purpose."  
  
"But today of all days-" It Was odd the Human said it that way, "- Miss Porrim, could I trouble you to hold Miss Kanaya's Shoulders as I remove the corset? This particular corset was meant to be taken off while lying down."  
  
So while Porrim tried to figure what to brace against, the human's fingers flew over the laces, untying, adjusting, loosing, until the human was confident enough to reach around and unhook the panels in front. Though, there was a touch of disappointment in the human's expression that the work was done.  
  
Porrim had somewhat expected to see a hole remaining - those dimensions, a large one might had made sense. But she saw a twisted mass of flesh, corkscrewed upon itself, almost looking like a thick rope the short length between the Alternian's mesosoma and ass. As the Beforian's expression turned to fright and trepidation, A mischievous look overtook the other pair of faces.  
  
"You Can Release My Shoulders Now," At the suggestion, Kanaya felt Porrims gingers dig in to her shoulders a little harder, "No?"  
  
"She should be fine now, she just tends to helicopter a bit while the corset is still on."  
  
"Helico+pt...er?"  
  
"Humans Developed Fully Mechanical Means Of Flying. Amazing, Is It Not?"  
  
"Not any faster-than-light methods, by what I am aware of -"  
  
"It Is Surprising You Developed A Means At All."  
  
"- But, I do mean she tends to involuntarily start straightening - one can dodge her swinging arms, if you are lucky, but she does get a little dizzy."  
  
"Rose, Will you Take My Arms So Porrim Will Feel Comfortable Releasing Me?" Kanaya raised her arms over her head, and Rose floated up - higher up than she really needed to - so two pairs of hands met stretched high over Kanaya's head, "If You Would, Porrim?"  
  
With hesitation, Porrim released Kanaya's shoulders - Kanaya stayed stationary, for a moment, before slowly starting to twist. Or rather, her top half started to twist, uncoiling the rope that was her waist. Porrim stepped back to get a better look at the slow revolutions, when she noticed that only the top half - now inverted - of the human was twisting as well, orange robes peculiarly caught in the mix. The pair twisted a few times, until Kanaya's petiole and mesosoma were recognizably straight, a gaping wound running right through the trolls' midsection, right where sense would have placed a Torso Pillar. The remaining skin and muscle, realizing it's freedom, began an attempt to recover from half a night's tension. The Human somehow managed to hold her own corkscrew of a waist in place.  
  
"I'm no+t quite... no+t quite sure what I should be o+gling more."  
  
"Well, The Hole Is Not My Fault, The Humans Condition Is Only Somewhat Her Fault, But Her Clothes Keeping Up With The Twisting Is A Collaborative Effort. Rose, You Can Let Me Down Now."  
  
"So+ that is no+t a no+rmal human... o+h..." Porrim lost her words as Rose lost her altitude - First, it looked like Kanaya's top half was going to be set on her bottom half in an awkward balance, but then her head leaned back and her mesosoma followed - her back eventually coming to rest on the rear of her thighs before the human released the troll's hands. The "cutoff" of Kanaya's waist was a few straps of flesh and a mess of scar tissue, a few bumps still looking vaguely like organs. The Alternian's bra was barely visible beyond surprisingly flat surface - but peaks of her hair and horns could be made out between seemingly unmoved legs. Kanaya reached back to wrap her arms around these legs, then, somewhat secure, carefully waddled around to face the other direction - and Porrim - again.  
  
"Well, Doctor, What Is My Diagnosis?"  
  
He mind switching from mere observation to involvement, Porrim took the opportunity to, if not elegantly sit down, to fall on her butt, "I... I was never even certified fo+r Grub Care. Fuck. FUCK," the Beforian started hyperventilating, "I... Have no+ idea how I co+uld help. Yo+u," She flopped on her back, overwhelmed.  
  
"Oh... Oh No, I Am Not Looking To Change My Condition, Really," Kanaya released her legs, and dropped her hands to the grass, switching to a still awkward, but faster, four-limbed crawl,  loping up close to her dancestor, "I Take It This Was Not A Common Thing Among Rainbow Drinkers."  
  
"No+thing... like that. No. So+me pro+sthetic... If that is what yo+u're looking fo+r, do+ no+t for to Horuss."  
  
"Honestly I Would Trust Equius More, But No, I Am Managing My Condition. In Addition To The Rainbow Drinker Bit, I Suppose."  
  
"The breathing apparatus was for me, actually," Rose floated over the pair, thinking it was finally the right time to interject herself.  
  
"Oxygen Deprivation."  
  
Porrim looked the human over for a second, taking it to catch a breath she was having a hard time catching, "No+ gills?"  
  
"No Gills."  
  
"Then why is she... are yo+u... Mate-"  
  
"HumansDoNotHaveThose." Kanaya was a little loud stating this. The Alternian carefully bent elbows and knees, laying down on her back beside the Beforian, a little bit of long grass ending up poking through her punctuation, "Rose is Curious About Other Cultures - But Had A Mishap While Replicating An Aspect A Part Of Ours."  
  
"Yo+urs, you mean," Porrim was finally catching that breath, "It Is A Very Alternian Thing, Sleeping In A Co+ntro+lled Substance."  
  
"Anyways, fell asleep in sopor-"  
  
"Sopor Concentrate," Kanaya added.  
  
"-sopor concentrate, my mistake on both parts, and a number of hours later I can tie myself in knots, sans the boney bits."  
  
"Which She Has Chosen To Try And Adapt To Life With, And Probably Would Not Bother To Do Had God Tier Powers Not Also Included Flight."  
  
"I suppose I should say Kanaya could tie me knots - She has a bit more experience - but I've been properly re-learning how to fly to be my own knot."  
  
The Alternian and the Human waited for Porrim's reply.  
  
"So+o+o+o+... yo+ur breathing device inquiry... that is fo+r?"  
  
"We Want To See If We Can Get Rid Of Those Bone Bits, With Longer Exposure."  
  
"Which do+es no+t so+und like an appro+prite respo+nce, but if I can no+t help yo+u, neither can I sto+p yo+u."  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be a Something-of-Space, would you? Just zap these bones out?"  
  
"Even if I were, I wd+uldn't."  
  
"Drat."  
  
"That wo+uld be just as likely to+ trigger a resurectio+n anyways, given mk kno+wledge of yo+ur anato+my."  
  
"Hey, worth trying."  
  
"...is it bad I want to+ see it? an alien tying themselves up in kno+ts?" Porrim mused under her breath.  
  
"Only If You Refuse To Let Me Show Off," Kanaya's leg suddenly rubbed up against Porrim's. A glance down revealed the troll was still lying on her back, but not her ass - body twisted so both the rumble spheres and ass were now pointed upwards.  
  
Porrim shivered. It was, in fact perking her interest now, "O+k, but give me a bit mo+re of a warning first?"  
  
"I Suppose I Can Do That - Alright, Porrim, I Am Going To Stand Up Now. And As I Am Notifying You Of This, You May Anticipate It Being A Half Truth," Kanaya half-flopped away from Porrim a few rotations, so her rumble spheres lay again on the grass, and her body lay untwisted. Carefully she braced her arms at her sides as if to do a push-up.  
  
As Kanaya attempted to do that push-up, only her top half moved until her torso was held at a right angle to the ground and her legs, "This Is Not The Trick, By The Way," Kanaya looked over her shoulder to make sure she was moving feet and legs into the right position. When she was confident, the Alternian straightened her legs, forching her up to a bear crawl - save for the ass again pressed at her back.  
  
"I Hope You Are Appreciating This - I Almost There."  
  
Porrim tried to say something, but managed only some non-committal sounds.  
  
Rose piped up, "I Always Do."  
  
As Kanaya's legs straightened, her weight shifted off her hands, and her back began to unfold. She started to tentatively walk forward, albeit with a oddly wide gait. Arms bending, she let her torso hang and hands drag, narrowly missing knees, as she continued to walk forward. Once her torso was wedged between her thighs, and the goal of her ass was in clear view above her, she grabbed the back of her legs - hand over hand pulling herself  pulling herself up until she could securely hug her ass and rest her chin in her Spinal crevice.  
  
Carefully Kanaya turned to face Porrim, "This Is The Trick."  
  
Porrim's hands had gone to her mouth and stayed there for a few seconds more - her eyes blank as ever, but wide as they would go. Eventually she tried to start in- "Can yo+u..."  
  
"Walk? Slightly," She demonstrated a bit slowly shuffling around on the grass, "Sitting Astride Anything And Trying To Walk Is Difficult, But At Least I Am Not Completely Disoriented In This Position."  
  
"Can yo+u eat yo+-"  
  
"Don't I get a turn now?" Rose interrupted. She grabbed Porrim's wrist, pressing the trolls hand into a patch of her own presumably alien skin below her neck. Porrim's fingers sunk into the warm mass, "You are free to touch. Or help."  
  
Porrim was not completely sure what she heard on the human's voice. Were it a troll - well, she'd think "In Rut", but what were the chances it were the human's season? "What do+ yo+u want me to do+?"  
  
"I call it a 'Croissant'. An Earth delicacy."  
  
"Yo+u're sure o+f this? I've had Cro+issants."  
  
"Oh? Then I think the Alternians have been left out. But we can compare notes in a moment. Take this," Rose nonchalantly handed Porrim her foot - which was of course connected to her leg, which was looped behind the humans' back, "Kanaya, We finally have a third for this one - did you want to try it like that?"  
  
"I Will Not Hold It Against You If I Am Upended," Kanaya shuffled closer, at stayed at a slight distance.  
  
"Well, I will have failed if that is the result," Rose flipped over in the air, the leg that had looped around her back now stretched out to her side. She easily raised her leg to Kanaya's waiting hands in the opposite direction - when Porrim leveled her grip, the human dipped in a side-split between the two.  
  
"Is this a tug o+f war?"  
  
"That was not the intent - but please," Rose glanced over at Kanaya and winked, "Try."  
  
Kanaya managed to bend down on one knee, bracing the other foot in the dirt, "I Think She Would Be Happy If You Made A Cluckbeast Wishing Device Out Of Her."  
  
So Porrim took the foot in both hands and pulled. She had noted earlier that yes, this creature's skeleton seemed to be entirely internal - and something should have happened as the troll pulled back - but nothing. No audible pops, cracks or tears. The only thing that snapped was the leggings the human wore, pulling back to their tailored profile once the legs were pulled to twice their normal length.  
  
"Oh - I think you can stop there - wonderful..." Rose's bones were just starting to show under stretched leg flesh, the tension in both thighs finally forcing her to untwist at the waist - and still taking some of the slack from the rols of fat at her midsection. "If I were back on Earth right now, I might get a lot of comments for losing some weight. It was messed up like that. Um. Would you care to come in a little bit? Like..." She held her hands half a meter apart. Porrim tentatively stepped forward, Rose's weight becoming a little more obvious in her hands. The four meter span of legs shrunk a bit, but mostly dipped between the two trolls' supporting hands. Porrim was prompted to stop before the human's crotch grazed the floor.  
  
"Now, this might not work as well given the slack but shout or something if you feel you can't hold those feet in place anymore," Rose nodded at each of the trolls, getting a more confident confirmation from Kanaya's already rolled form than from Porrim.  
  
Rose flew forward a bit - that "controlled flight" she had mentioned before, mostly pulling her torso paralle to the ground while leaving most of her legs behind, raising the bowed span of her legs again. Quickly, she looped under and around, mimicking Kanaya's own circumnavigation of her ass, though the human's flesh and sinew hung much looser. After a quick glance at her helpers, the human pivoting her chin on the edge of her own butt-crack, She flew forward again, pulling the loose loop tight against her robed curves. She looped under and around and rested her chin again, the previous loop flattened contoured well enough to her ass that her chin still could find her butt-crack.  
  
"How many revolutions did I make with the static brace last time, Kanaya?"  
  
"It Was Either Eight or Nine, If Memory Serves. However That Was Starting With Normal Legs."  
  
"Then, this is TWO."  
  
"Two," Kanaya repeated.  
  
Rose made an increasingly difficult series of revolutions as Kanaya counted up, pulling forward, curving under, resting on top, as her flesh unevenly stretched in thinner and thinner layers. Her robes still held up, but started to stretch to the point they were no longer completely opaque. On revolution six, her legs started to twist with the torsion, though the trolls managed to keep hold. After eight - She tried to fly forward, again, parallel to the ground - but the direction was off, somewhere towards the sky. She gave up, letting her head dangle over the ground.  
  
"Then The Leg Stretch Did Her No Favors," Kanaya noted aloud, "You Will Remember That, Will You Not, Rose?"  
  
Rose gave a faint nod, but otherwise seemed be capable of only a faint whine at the moment. The mass curled around her somewhat-flattened pelvis was by no means pretty - the broad pathway of skin now easily visible through her stretched robes were severely interrupted with jumbles of bone.  
  
"She Can Not Really Talk Like This, So I Shall Ask The Obvious Question - Does This Look Anything Like The Croissant Pastry She Named It After?" Kanaya Lowered the foot she held to the ground.  
  
"No+t particularly. The thing I am familiar with is decidedly mo+re triangular. Tho+ugh I do+ believe the thin layers o+f flesh are appro+priate." Porrim followed Kanaya's example and settled the foot she held on the ground, before walking over the Alternian and offering a hand.  
  
Kanaya took it, straightening her legs, but promptly sat down, resting her rump on her rumblespheres, "I Can Not Exactly Hold These Bent Poses Forever - The Corset Is Useful For More Than Just Passing As A Straight."  
  
"I see... may I?" Porrim held a hand up to the exposed wasted mass that usually passed as the trolls midsection.  
  
Kanaya sighed, "For A Moment."  
  
There was nothing really remarkable feeling about the scar tissue around the hole - or the nubs of what might be organs. A few spots had a pale post-trauma jadeblood glow, even if the Alternian's skin was not shining at the moment.  
  
"That Is Enough - I Would Appreciate It If You Would Unroll Rose Now."  
  
Porrim scowled at Kanaya a moment - certainly less time than she had ran fingers over the troll's warm interior - but complied. Rose unrolled a bit like a carpet, unevenly stretched robes quickly getting just enough slack to barely conceal the skin underneath. The Human's form started to slowly compact after being unrolled, so Porrim went back to Kanaya, who seemed happy to keep sitting on her rumblespheres.  
  
"How exactly do+es one contribute to a Go+d Tier's apparel?" Idly, Porrim picked up the discarded corset, examining it's interior.  
  
"Oh, We Had To Find A Suitable Fabric Through Alchemy, And Tailoring It To Not Always Look A Full Body Strut Pod Cover Took A Few Attempts."  
  
"I'd wo+nder ho+w a human lo+o+ks in PVC Clo+thing, actually..."  
  
"That... With The Featureless Skin It Is Actually An Odd Effect," Kanaya had an expression of uncertainty , "Not That I Nave Worked With That Or Latex Much, Which I Assume Is Your Next Comment. The Later Might Keep Up With My Stretching, But Not With Hers." Kanaya sighed, "And It Gets Quite Muggy In Those Things."  
  
"I see-" Porrim eyebrows arced upwards, "-though if I might make a reco+mmendation, if yo+u're worried about muggyness - this co+rset co+uld benefit fro+m mesh panels. Gives them a ridiculo+us amo+unt of ariflo+w. Make a new o+ne tho+ugh, the alterations o+n this o+ne are-"  
  
The entire scene changed in a flash before Porrim's eyes - and the fellow jadeblood disappeared from her side.  
  
"By the Empress-" Porrim sighed, finding herself alone.  
  
~  
  
It was a long dingy grey hallway with a transportalizer at the end - one Porrim didn't remember. So it had to be either a Strong Memory of either the Human or the Alternian her words had triggered, possibly a shared one.  
  
After a moment, Rose appeared on that transportalizer, half walking, half floating - a version of that red and green corset the Beforian had been holding a moment ago was in the human's hands.  
  
"Heyyyy Kark..." Rose's speech drifted off as she regarded to troll, "Shit," She tumbled over her legs twisting underneath her as she remembered her sopor-induced condition.  
  
"I apo+lo+gize if this is the first dream bubble shift you've experienced."  
  
"I have... honestly I feel a little sick now, going from stretched out to normal so quickly. Ech. I should probably say this one - this memory - is from before the sopor thing. But this is the meteor lab."  
  
"I see. Yo+u wo+uld happen to know where Kanaya is, then?"  
  
Rose sighed, "Yeah, right though here," she motioned to the transportalizer she just came through.  
  
"Then, shall we- wait. What is the pattern o+n your skin?"  
  
Rose looked down and noticed the network of fine arced lines spreading across her arms, "Oh, these are back?" As soon as she noticed they started to fade, "Well, this must have been right after a resurrection, then. Apparently I acquired some radiation burns from my ascension in the Green Sun." the lifted her arm - they scribble had almost faded away, but it was still visible if you knew what you were looking for, "Or at least that is my best explanation. They show up every time Dave or I resurrect, anyways- do trolls tan? Or, should I say, does troll skin naturally darken under any conditions?"  
  
"I've seen a few o+lder trolls with darker skin. Tho+ugh, I can no+t say I knew their ages..." Porrim paused, "By radiation, do you mean light?"  
  
"Yes. I guess Alpha, Beta, and Gamma mean nothing to you?"  
  
Porrim's face remained blank.  
  
"Atomic science?"  
  
Porrim shrugged, "Perhaps yo+ur education was a bit more general."  
  
"Mostly from science fiction. But you lived a version of my fictions, so..." Rose let gears grind in her head, "I suppose we all are. Anyways," Rose gave herself a rousing shake - bouncing a bit more than a human with a normal internal structure would, "If you are filling in for Karkat, history would dictate you go first."  
  
~  
  
Porrim entered what looked to be a respiteblock - no recuperation, but some a large square furniture she didn't recognize. It looked... soft? Stuffed, at least. Otherwise, it was doing it's best to be as colorful as possible without involving hemospectrum colors.  
  
"Rose? Please Be Rose... I Am Not Mad..." Kanaya's voice was coming from around a corner -  
  
This part of the room seemed to be dedicated to Kanaya's sewing projects. Mannequins of the troll's size carried several dress designs, A small pile of what looked like pillowcases was underway.  
  
But in the middle of the room, one large pillow was done, and the Alternian lay on it, curled up. Or, more precisely, the Alternian's legs wrapped behind her back, circling her sides, crossed and latched at the ankles. Kanana's arms rested easily on the backs of her thighs, as if sitting in a chair - her ass was tucked neatly beneath her rumblespheres.  
  
"Oh.. Hi... Karkat..." Kanaya started, then she shook her head, "Porrim. I Regret I Could Not Inform You Of This Trick First."  
  
"So - have you meat Karkat? Bright red blood - mutant, apparently - He eventually found me with the pilfered corset, Kanaya hanging underneath his arm," Rose held up the red and green ensemble - actually looking significantly wider than before, "Should this have thinned back out?"  
  
Porrim shrugged, "It might revert o+nce yo+u leave the dream bubble - I wo+uld no+t reco+mmend putting it back o+n until then, though."  
  
Both the Human and Alternian visibly sagged.  
  
"I'm sorry for this Kanaya - again," The human slunk over to the troll - so much like some sort of Barkfiend caught in the act of eating it's charge's shoe. If it could float. And lacked a tail. But the moping was right. Though, given the lack of a lap to lie her head on, the human tried to wedge her thinkpan between the Alternian's rumblespheres and ass.  
  
"Oh No You Do Not," Kanaya pushed Rose away, "Stop That, Or Will Ask Porrim To Restrain You."  
  
"Porrim is free to do whatever she wants."  
  
"Am I, tho+ugh?"  
  
"Did I not make that clear earlier?" Rose put the corset by Kanaya's side before straightening up and floating over to the other troll, "I would not want to deprive you of a chance to mess with a stretchy Human."  
  
"Ah- but I'm sure yo+u say that to+ every Po+rrim you meet," The troll crossed her arms.  
  
"One hundred percent of them, since it happened. Though the quantity I've encountered can not be called statistically significant. No, one out of one is almost impossible to trust."  
  
"Is that the case..." The Beforian wasn't listening too closely, trying to think of some feat.  
  
"Dear, Let Her Think. Also, Not That This Is Overly Uncomfortable, But Would You Loose Me?"  
  
"Yo+u're stuck?"  
  
"Rose Helped Me Into This Position Originally, It Was Supposed TO Be Based Of A Meditative Pose. Due To Circumstances, I Had Never Cared To Reproduce It."  
  
"Then yo+u would be better served trying to+ get o+ut of it yourself, no+? Human, what po+se is she talking abo+ut?"  
  
"Oh, that was the so-called 'lotus pose'. Which I could manage at the time," rose settled herself on the floor in something resembling a sitting position, and concentrated on her legs, "Normally this is with some help of the hands, but I'll take the practice," Her legs separated slightly, then bent at the knees, and she rested a foot on the opposite thigh, then repeated with the other leg, crossing them mid-calf, "It's named after a species of flower, though I don't have nearly enough limbs to make a pattern approaching it's namesake."  
  
"Obviously I Did Not Have A Posture Pole Worthy Of The Pose, So We Improvised."  
  
"Ah, there was a 'bound lotus' variation I remember being pestered about..." The Human reached an arm behind her back and after a moment caught the opposing foot, after forcing her legs into a better position for it. Then she crossing the remaining arm behind the firs and repeated with the other foot. The result looked an odd combination of limbless and tied up from itself - but still bipedal enough to be conceivable.  
  
~  
  
Porrim paused - and so did her memories of the events, which she was recording to the miniature dream-bubble in front to of her. She had been in the memory of the lab for days, exploring it's corners, even as the memory's original holders had continued on their journey.  
  
She was carefully editing the record of their meeting - her own impressions of the meeting would be gone soon enough, given sufficient input, or another visitor. So she was taking the change to proactively improve the record. Hours of chatter, improved and simplified. All the awkward criticism of how unimaginative the poses she suggested were, gently filtered out. Perhaps, handled correctly, the Beforian could remember herself having some of the flexibility displayed - which might prove interesting in her next rut.  
  
Kanaya's "belt" trick could be forgotten - a troll bent backwards, encircling your waist, grabbing their feet with their hands - was mostly heavy compared to the other tricks. At least her horns didn't present too much of a problem doing it. And Rose's bandolier follow-up - twisted into a awkwardly bony version of a rope and looping around waist and shoulder did not make much sense, unless one were looking for a second head to accompany them.  
  
Kanaya's twice remembered leggings were definite keeper. Her shorts... not so much. Rose's alternative fabric... well, write in a little memory or how to make it, and it'd soon be real enough. Oh, and of course -  
  
~  
  
Porrim pulled Rose a bit further out of view - They were already out of sight of Kanaya at her request - pulling the leg forced through her hole up to the thigh /back/ though her hole was an awkward thing that she'd prefer her senior not to see.  
  
"So+... while we're here... Do+ Yo+u happen to+ have and surprises yo+u do+n't want her to+ kno+w abo+ut yet?" Porrim wasn't quite whispering - but her lips drew close to Rose's ear, and one of her hands rested on that patch of skin above Rose's bustline.  
  
"It depends... how interested are you in keeping details of humans straight?" Rose replied in kind, quiet, but breathily.  
  
"I can remember exceptio+ns."  
  
"Then, one should not expect the average human to take their clothes off in public due to modesty," and in the blink of the eye they dissipated leaving ... well, the slightest bit hairy, but otherwise rather boring skin, save for the few large radiation burns that arced across it. The feeling - well, it was a little more bumpy to the touch but Porrim's hands were quickly guided down to the human's "waist". A pair of large loops of metal draped from it - suspiciously close to where Kanaya's own hole was, "And, while certain humans do have piercings like your own-" Rose stroked a little bit at the band of metal through Porrim's lower lip, "- my bands are normally, shall we say, fatal."  
  
Porrim's hand were pushed - or rather, pressed - against the human's sides and it floated up. The rings were by no means small - each large enough to encircle her ample waist, were they not merged with it. How the human continued to keep her face level while the troll's hands slid down human flesh... the Beforian didn't know. Their faces were otherwise engaged.  
  
~  
  
Yes, that was much better than the quivering flesh that Porrim had actually seen.  
  
~  
  
Again, Porrim felt the too-squishy toes lacing themselves between her fingers one by one. The human's form straightened and her legs rose with Porrim's hands, feeding in large stiffened loops through the metal circles until thighs spread wide in splits, metal rims sinking into flesh.  
  
She bent backward - exposing her ... waist? No between her legs. It...  
  
~  
  
It was gross. Revolting. That little bit of insides stretched wide, sticking her whole head in, trying to ram back and forth until her headband got stuck. Even if she were in rut that was just ... wrong. Ugh. UGH. No. Bones deforming to accom... No. Forget it. Sopor had to have messed this human up. But - yes, reviewing back, she had at least warned Kanaya slightly. And again, after that indecent. They should stop. Just... reset. She thought long moments of adding herself making more of a stand - but no she hadn't.  
  
There's no way they would be the timeline to survive what was coming up if they let that continue.  
  
  
~  
~  
  
It was a good deal later when that final call came. It was always the shared memory, always the same one. A secluded spot where the frogs could be heard calling to each other.  
  
There was a flash of actual recognition, Aranea's eyes meeting Porrim's. The Cerulean dress turned to one with black and ornate piping, then flashed back. Aranea wanted it, again. She always did.  
  
Porrim's outfit flashed too, but never reverted. Green sheer leggings taught enough to see grey skin through. A slim green outfit that every ridge of Porrim's form could be seen through.  
  
The Jade blood was already laying down, as always. Waiting. But this time she raised a leg up, touched a tongue to her thigh, and ran it down the length of her leg, just sort of the crotch.  
  
If Aranea was going to take her mind, Porrim would make the the troll regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> Rose's and Kanaya's Memory based off of [a certain set of pictures](http://old6.tumblr.sudrien.net/post/112654804405/part-of-a-large-commission-from-danekez-that).


End file.
